


At the Vanishing Point

by BannedBookReader



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Heart-to-Heart, Vanishing Point (DC's Legends of Tomorrow)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBookReader/pseuds/BannedBookReader
Summary: Sara is haunted by memories, Kate is bad at heart to hearts.Writing Warm Up
Relationships: Sara Lance & Kate Kane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	At the Vanishing Point

At the Vanishing Point

Time stood still at the Vanishing Point, even before the Anti Monitor wiped out the universe. This didn't bother Sara the way it seemed the bother the others. Her life existed outside of time. What bothered Sara, as usual, were the memories. Ghosts constantly floating in the back of her mind.

She took another swig off the alcohol the Time Masters had stored away. It had been a month, probably, of being stuck here and in that time they had torn what was left of the place apart looking for anything that could help. It was John that found the wine hidden away in what used to be a living space. Sara hadn't even given the others a chance to claim it, taking it out of the Martian's hand and walking off unopposed. And if they had a problem with it they could fight her damn it. 

"You doing okay?" Kate asked, sitting next the former assassin. 

"If you want the wine it's not happening." 

"I don't." 

The two women sat in silence, staring at the charred walls. They hadn't exactly had many conversations together since arriving. Both focusing on what they could do to help the situation. But everyone needed a break, even Paragons. 

"You knew what this place was," Kate started again. "And what I know of your team, are you guys the reason it's like this?" 

A sad smile played on Sara's lips. "Yeah. Bastards had it coming though."

"I'm sure they did." 

Sara rolled her head to the side to get a good look at the other woman. In another life, one where she hadn't been blessed by Ava, she'd tap that. Kate turned to look at Sara. 

"Are you staring at me."

"Sorry." She looked away, but it felt like an explanation was required. "I was thinking about my girlfriend." 

"Oh."

"Yeah." 

"We'll get her back." 

"I know. It's the people I can't get back who are bothering me." Fuck, apparently she'd gone so long without a Legends style heart to heart that she'd have one with just anyone.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." 

"Still." Kate eyed the floor for a moment, unsure. "Do you, uh, need to talk?"

"No. I'm good." 

"Cool."

Another swig off the wine. In another life she wasn't here. In another life she hadn't gotten on that fucken boat. What a sad life that would have been. 

"Wanna know what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"To the Vanishing Point?"

"Oh. Sure." 

"My friend sacrificed himself, so my other friend wouldn't. And saved us all." 

"Shit." 

"Yeah. I miss him."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated


End file.
